Creating a Petition
Petition A petition is a formaly drawn request, often bearing the name of a number of those making the request, thst is addressed to a person or group of person in authority or power, soliciting some favor, right, mercy, or other benefit. I think a petition would work best for our campaign 'Stop Bullying Amongst Youths' because we need to build up a database of supporters, weigh up public interest is an issue and to make the levels of public support clear to the government. Exectuting this task is achievable for our campaign, providing that we voice our aims and gain solid support. That support would be expected from schools: Parents, teachers, students and other staff members. Family members, friends and other who are interested and find our campaign appealing and believe that a change will come. The challenges our campaign will face is getting a decent amount of people to sign it. As stated in Parliament by the Leader of the House of Commons, Sir George Young, on 2 December 2010, online petitions to the Coalition Government will be moving to DirectGov in 2011. In line with the commitments in the Programme for Government published in May 2010, e-petitions that receive 100,000 signatures or more will be eligible for debate in Parliament. They will continue to issue responses to petitions that had exceeded the 500-signature threshold as of 6 April 2010, when the e-petitions system was suspended ahead of the 2010 general election. The 500-signature threshold would be a more manageable target for the camapign rather than 100,000 because we do not have enough time to fulfill such a high target at the moment. I found out that there is a 'Bullying Week' The theme for anti-bullying week 2011 is "Still To Be Agreed" *Anti-Bullying week 2010 was held on the 22nd November - 26th November 2010. The theme was that of "Taking Action Together" *Anti-Bullying week 2009 was held on the 16th November - 20th November 2009. The theme was that of "Cyberbullying" *Anti-Bullying week 2008 was held on the 21st November - 24th November 2008. The theme was that of "Being Different - Belonging Together" *Anti-Bullying week 2007 was held on the 19th November - 23rd November 2007. The theme was that of "Cyberbullying and the community" *Anti-Bullying week 2006 was held on the 20th November - 24th November 2006. The theme was that of the "Bystander" *Anti-Bullying Week 2005 was held on the 21st November - 25th November. The theme for the week was "children and young people’s participation and involving children and young people in tackling bullying Steps to create a petition Similar Anti-Bullying Campaign http://petitions.number10.gov.uk/bullying2007/ There is a petition wjich is very similar to ours: To raise awareness of bullying amongst youth during the National Bullying Week on order to cambat BULLYING. Where as this petition is it: More awareness of bullying in primary school age, to reduce future anti-social behaviour. Sadly this petition is closed, it only gained 8 signatures on 22nd April 2008. So it's safe for us to creat our petition. So far each member of our group has more than 8 signatures each. Our petition stands a chance of being granted if each group member gains 75 signatures then we would have 500 signatures which comes under the minimus amount which is need.